


Something 'bout a Kiss

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dating, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really dating. Until it is. And then it's so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something 'bout a Kiss

Neal was amused. And hell, aroused. Once he decided to stay in New York once the anklet came off - and then _did_ stay, he found himself being - courted. By the Burkes. Both of them.

They'd tried to play it off, at first. But eventually dinner moved from their dining room to a restaurant with an actual wine selection and It didn't take him long to catch on after that.

The way Elizabeth leaned into him when they walked, her had wrapped tight in her husbands. The way Peter watched him with an openness that lit a fire somewhere deep in his belly.

And then there was the fact that dinner had moved again - this time to their living room couch and it was pizza from a greasy box and cheap wine from her emergency stash. And if Peter sat a little closer and didn't flinch when El had swiped sauce off the corner of Neal's lips with her finger, well he was a smart man. He could take a hint.

So when it was Elizabeth with sauce on her mouth he was just returning the favor. With his tongue. She blinked and grinned and he'd been so wrapped up in the possible necessity to avoid her slap that he missed Peter altogether until he was on him, claiming his lips.

And then they watched a movie. And Peter kissed him again as the cab pulled up. El kissed him as he backed out the door. And Then Peter pulled him in again and pressed him to the doorframe and kissed him stupid until his cock was half hard and the cab was honking.

He'd left, breathless, and had replayed every moment during the ride back to June's, by time he'd paid the driver and made his easy upstairs he was sure he was going to come just from the ghost of kisses and the memory of Peter's low growl.

But he managed to undress himself and slide between the sheets before he touched his cock, which had worked itself into quite a state with the aid of his imagination. He managed almost a full three minutes of delayed gratification before he gave in and came with a moan and a shudder.

He fell asleep with his not yet lovers in his heart and hopes of Chinese takeout on his mind.

 

 

 


End file.
